I Must Be Dreaming
by Untold-Stoires
Summary: What will happen when a rough past cause Sora in incounter some 'creatures' that only he can see? Has he gone crazy? and will he ever talk to kairi? Focused off of "Mostly Ghostly"


**Disclaimer**: Kingdom Hearts Belongs to Square Enix inc. I am not associated with Square, so I do not own any of the material.

_Hey guys! :] I just want to say this is my first time writing a fan fiction EVER. What can I say... Summers can get your mind thinking._

______________________________________________________

"Big brother, what excitement will we run into today?" a young blond said while holding her brothers hand. "I hope its just like yesterdays, or the weeks before!! We have so much fun everyday! What are we --"

"Namine, for the last time I don't know what we're doing today!" the fifteen year old yelled as they walked on.

_(Namine's POV)_

-Later On-

It was a beautiful spring evening. In the trees mother birds were already out and teaching their offspring how to fly. While as we continued on our walk in the city park, the geese had there little ducklings running behind them. Even through all the beauty of the day when I looked up at my older brother, Roxas, I sensed annoyance. We always got along better than the original brother sister relationship, but for the past few weeks Roxas hasn't been acting the same. Ever since our parents disappeared, Roxas has had to take on three roles. Mother, father, and brother. I've told him over and over that he doesn't have to change and that I was fine, but he never listens.

Our walk came to an end as we neared the other end of the park, crossed the street, and walked into our apartment building. We lived on the twenty-fifth floor, the top floor, in a giant sweet. Our family is very wealthy, even though our clothes say other wise. It was close to eight when we got home, meaning it was my bed time.

"Alright Namine, off to bed! We have school tomorrow!" Roxas said with a slight smile until he noticed my sad expression. "Hey don't be sad, I was just cranky earlier. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"So you're not mad at me?" I asked.

"Of course not!" He replied patting my shoulder.

I simply smiled and gave him a big hug.

"Thank you bro!" I said then ran to my room to get dressed. "Goodnight!"

"Night, Namine."

______________________________________________________

The next morning Roxas walked me to school. I was talking to Emily while Roxas talked to her bigger bro Trent. We've known Emily's family ever since my dad opened his steel company on the other side of the bay. Roxas already broke the news to Trent by now about our parents. Knowing Trent he's already told Emily, but Emily never likes to talk about subjects that bring me down.

"Hey Roxas, did you see that movie last night called Impact?" Trent asked Roxas.

"Yeah man, that was some scary stuff! It's a bummer that they put the two parts a week apart. I might for get about it. Plus I cant save it because I cant go that far on the TV guide." Roxas said scratching the back of his head.

"I know what you're talking about man! The TV companies are losing it."

I turned my head to Emily, "Did you get to watch the movie too?"

"Only parts, I dosed off when the clock hit 10 pm." Emily replied quietly. She then smiled and turned her head back to her feet, so she didn't stumble on any rocks or cracks in the pavement.

We stopped in front of Destiny Elementary School to say our goodbyes. I hugged Roxas then waited for Emily. When Emily turned around her white t shirt reflected some of the sunlight making me squint my eyes. At least I didn't have half the problem as she did. When she got to me we both laughed.

"Oh!" Emily shouted pointing at my shoe. "Don't step on cracks in the pavement Namine! That means you're going to get bad luck!"

I looked at her awkwardly. "Emily... I don't believe in superstitions..."

"But it's true! Once my dad stepped on one and then a few hours later when he was coming home, his car broke down on him! Freaky huh?"

I felt like now someone was watching me. Roxas and Trent were now two blocks away going back to their apartments. "Yeah... f-freaky." I said as we went to class. Little did I know, something was about to happen. It wasn't going to be small like a car malfunction.

When school let out I stood at the bottom of the steps waiting got Roxas. Emily went home early because she felt sick. The tower clock rang. _Bing, Bing, Bing. _Three o'clock.

"He's thirty minutes late... I hope he's alright.."

A women in a long trench coat black walked up to me, "Your Roxas' little sister right?" A sweet voice asked me. I just nodded.

"I'm Larxene, You're brother said he was running a little late and wanted me to come pick you up." She informed me with a smile.

"I'm sorry, but I know all my brothers acquaintances and he's never mentioned someone named Larxene."

Her face hardened. "Listen brat. You're coming with me!" she yelled grabbing my wrist.

I dropped my school books and tried to fight her off, "Help!!" I screamed but no one came to my aid. _"Why isn't anyone coming to help me?!"_ I thought. I turned my head to see what was going on but everyone was frozen in the places they were when time suddenly halted. "Roxas!! Help!!" I continued to scream but it was no use.

Larxene laughed. "Don't waste your breath kid. It's no use. He's no where near here!" She continued to laugh.

I was appalled. "no.." I whispered. I took all the strength I had left to pull my self free. It worked. I fell to the ground but quickly scrambled to my feet and ran to my apartment. Having a three second lead I planned to keep it that way.

______________________________________________________

_(Roxas' POV)_

-At the Apartment-

"Gah!" A sharp sting in my side occurred after impact to the table. I sat up a bit just to be hit back down.

"C'mon, Fight back. We wouldn't want your little sister getting hurt now do we?" The man in the hooded trench coat taunted. He then paused and placed him hand on his ear piece. "Got it.." he said in disappointment. The man then drew his attention back to me. "Get up Roxas." he ordered. I stayed put.

"Who died and made you king of bossing teenagers around!" I snapped at him, "And how the hell to you know my name!"

The man looked at me. A chuckle came from his lips while he took off his hood. The red headed man then address himself. "The names Axel, and my partner, the one who went after your precious little sister, her name is Larxene. The rest is classified. Now since your sister is now coming here, I suggest you follow my orders." he said as he got out one of his two twin chakrams.

"Namine?! She got away? Why is she coming here?!" I asked while standing up. I held my hand on my side because of the big gash in to form the end of spikes on his other chakram. He walked toward me and held is chakram at my neck right as Namine ran in.

"So the eight year old ran out a top assassin. You're very lucky Namine but you see --" Axel paused taking a good look at her. "If you take one step closer I'm going to have to kill you brother."

"Namine just run for it!" I shouted, "I'll be fine! Just run!" Even though I said that knowing her, she wasn't going anywhere with me. Larxene came behind her and grabbed her by the wrist once again. The four of us vanished, and the last words I heard my sister say...

"_R__oxas!"_

"_I __'m sorry!"_

_[To Be Continued]_

______________________________________________________

_Please Review!_

_Tell me what you think!_


End file.
